


In The Frame

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x20, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  Kurt liebt Blaine, bewundert'The Artist'und ist wahrscheinlich ein besserer Spion, als er es letztes Jahr war.Fehlende Szene von 3x20 'Props' / 'Menschliche Requisite'





	In The Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409823) by [Lokei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei). 



> Diese Episode war für die Fanfic-Schreiber offensichtlich nicht sehr inspirierend (trotz dieser ganzen Körpertausch-Aktion oder der Tatsache, dass Sue Kurt für die Nationals unbedingt in ein Kleid stecken wollte), denn das ist die einzige, die ich finden konnte. Sie erklärt, wieso Kurt einen schwarz-weiß Film über Vocal Adrenaline dreht, wo doch Blaine derjenige ist, der in seinem Zimmer alte Fotoapparate sammelt. Nichts Weltbewegendes, aber eine süße kleine Geschichte.
> 
> Ein Kurzurlaub in Berlin ist schuld, dass ich nicht wie gewohnt zum Beginn des Wochenendes posten konnte. Dank meiner wunderbaren Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile)habe ich es aber zumindest schaffen können, euch jetzt am Sonntagabend das neue Kapitel zu präsentieren.

 

 

"Okay, zeig mir, wie die hier funktioniert", Kurt richtete die altmodische Kamera, die er in den Händen hin und her gedreht hatte, auf seinen Freund, der sich mit einem schläfrigen Grinsen auf seinem Bett räkelte.

"Du hast dir wieder die YouTube Clips über die Oscar Verleihung von  _[The Artist](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Artist_\(Film\))_   angesehen, stimmt's?"

"Ich habe den Film bereits vorbestellt", antwortete Kurt. "Ich kann kaum erwarten, dass es Juni wird." Dann zuckte er zusammen. "Abgesehen von, naja, du weißt schon, den paar ziemlich überzeugenden Gründen, warum Juni gleichbedeutend ist mit einem Papierkorb voller feuchter Taschentücher."

Blaine ließ lächelnd den Kopf hängen und schnaufte tief und diese kleine Geste ließ Kurts Herz jedes Mal anschwellen. "Es ist okay, über die Zukunft zu reden, Kurt. Und es ist okay, sich auf etwas zu freuen."

"Ich weiß", Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern und wog erneut die Kamera in seiner Hand. "Und genau aus dem Grund hätte ich gern ein paar stilvolle schwarz-weiß Fotos von meinem Freund, dem Cary Grant Imitator, damit ich nächstes Jahr in meinem fabelhaften, briefmarkengroßen Wohnheimzimmer in Erinnerungen schwelgen kann."

"Das da ist tatsächlich eine Filmkamera, kein Fotoapparat", wies Blaine ihn hin. "Siehst du?"

Kurt ignorierte das Objekt in seinen Händen und unterzog stattdessen Blaine einer nachdenklichen Betrachtung. "Also, das sind dann wohl ganz neue Möglichkeiten."

Der Blick, den Blaine ihm daraufhin zuwarf, ließ Kurt den Atem stocken. "Komm her", er rückte sich auf dem Bett zurecht und streckte die Hand aus. "Bring die Kamera mit."

Kurt legte fragend den Kopf schief, aber er gehorchte und ließ sich von Blaine so zurecht schieben, dass er mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt zwischen seinen ausgestreckten Beinen saß. Blaines Nase berührte sein Ohr und seine Hände bedeckten Kurts Hände auf der Kamera. Kurt summte glücklich, als Blaine einen schnellen Kuss auf seinen Hals drückte.

"Wozu brauchen wir die Kamera?"

"Eine praktische Demonstration", murmelte Blaine. "Die beste Art zu lernen."

"Ich werde mich daran zurück erinnern, wenn du mir endlich erlaubst, dir beizubringen, andere Haarpflegeprodukte außer Kleber zu benutzen", Kurt drehte sich gerade weit genug herum, um die liebenswerte Grimasse zu sehen, die Blaine zog, und küsste ihn dafür.

"Dann zeig mir mal, was du da hast, Mr DeMille."

Als Blaine ihn Schritt für Schritt in Wartung und Funktion der alten Kamera unterwies, lobte Kurt sich insgeheim für seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit, die es ihm erlaubte sowohl dem Inhalt von Blaines Worten, als auch seiner einlullenden Stimme und warmen Umarmung Beachtung zu schenken. Seit dem Chandler-Debakel hatte er versucht, mehr Zeit auf Blaines Interessen und Fachgebiete zu verwenden, um sein Selbstvertrauen wieder dorthin zu pushen, wo es vor seiner Zeit an der McKinley einst gewesen war. So sehr es Kurt auch gefiel, dass Blaine einen Großteil seiner schützenden Fassade für ihn abgelegt hatte, so wusste er doch besser als jeder andere, wie sehr er sie im kommenden Jahr wieder brauchen würde. Und wenn er Blaines geschmeidige (und nicht zu vergessen sexy) Selbstsicherheit wieder herstellen konnte, indem er ihn daran erinnerte, wo seine Stärken lagen, dann würde er das mit Freuden tun.

"Das ist so faszinierend", hauchte Kurt, als Blaine mit seiner Demonstration fertig war. "Die Leute heutzutage betrachten ihre Handykameras als etwas so Selbstverständliches; es ist als wäre ein riesiges Stück Magie einfach verloren gegangen."

"Sagt derjenige, der regelmäßig seine Handyhüllen austauscht", Blaine spannte neckend seine Arme um Kurts Brust an und Kurt lachte spöttisch.

"Worin liegt der Sinn eines Accessoires, wenn man trotzdem berechenbar bleibt, Blaine. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Aber ich meine es ernst – wenn man die Dinge zu sehr vereinfacht, dann raubt ihnen das manchmal ihre Seele." Er wand sich in Blaines Griff, um sich so weit umzudrehen, dass er sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Dann wird das kommende Jahr also sehr viel Seele haben", versuchte Blaine mit einem wehmütigen, schiefen Grinsen zu scherzen.

"Aber das ist es wert", versprach Kurt. "Und apropos Seele, was denkst du, soll ich unternehmen wegen Coach Sylvesters neuester Forderung?"

Blaine runzelte die Stirn. "Was für eine Forderung?"

Kurt spielte am Stoff von Blaines T-Shirt herum. "Sie will, dass entweder Mercedes oder ich unsere Kameradschaft mit Wade als Gelegenheit nutzen, Vocal Adrenaline auszuspionieren und obwohl ich bewiesen habe, dass Spionieren offenbar nicht unter meiner Würde ist, habe ich dennoch berechtigte Zweifel, dass eine solche Unternehmung auch nur annähernd so glimpflich für mich ablaufen würde wie beim letzten Mal."

Blaines Kichern vibrierte überall, wo sie fest aneinander gepresst waren durch Kurts Körper. "Ich nehme an, Vocal Adrenaline wird dich weder liebenswert finden und dich auf einen Kaffee einladen, noch sich in dich verlieben, so wie ich. Was eigentlich schade für sie ist, aber gut für mich."

"Als ob ich mich mit irgendeinem von ihnen – außer Unique – überhaupt abgeben würde, und auch das nur, weil sie sich als Mercedes' und mein Kind bezeichnet hat." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin froh, dass Mercedes und ich noch einmal zu Unique hingegangen sind, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie es riskieren soll, nachdem Jesse gedroht hat, sie rauszuschmeißen, aber ich finde, unser Umgang sollte damit beendet sein. Um unser aller Willen."

"Du glaubst, Jesse würde die Feindseligkeiten wieder eskalieren lassen?"

Kurt verdrehte die Augen. "Wer weiß. Wenn er mich erwischte, bestimmt."

"Angenommen du gehst."

"Wenn ich es nicht mache, wird Sue sich einfach jemanden aussuchen, der noch wahrscheinlicher erwischt werden wird", wies Kurt ihn hin. "Aber ich will Wade da nicht mit hinein ziehen. Das wäre nicht richtig und Unique habe ich mit meinen widersprüchlichen Ratschlägen bereits genug geschadet."

"Sie scheint aber ganz gut zurecht zu kommen – und wenn du Zweifel hast, dann kannst du sie nach Anzeichen eines Nervenkollaps untersuchen, wenn du hingehst."

"Angenommen ich gehe." Kurt hob kritisch eine Augenbraue als Reaktion auf Blaines selbstgefällige Annahme seiner potentiellen Straftat.

Blaine grinste. "Willst du eine Kamera?"

Kurt beäugte das gut erhaltene schwarze Gehäuse, das neben ihnen aufs Bett gefallen war und hob es auf. Dann setzte er sich aufrechter hin, damit er Blaines Gesicht ins Visier nehmen konnte.

"Ich denke mal, ich könnte ein wenig Übung gebrauchen", sagte er und versuchte, so zweideutig zu klingen wie nur möglich.

Mit dem Sucher fing er Blaines antwortendes langsames Grinsen und verlockend schräg gelegten Kopf ein.

"Ich bin bereit für meine Nahaufnahme."

Und wenn die Kamera leicht auf und ab hüpfte, als sie wieder aufs Bett fiel, dann war das nicht schlimm. Dinge, die mit Sorgfalt gemacht waren, waren für die Ewigkeit gemacht.

 

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
